


Because Onii-chan is the one I like the most!

by fanaticfanfictionwriter



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Sorta? Kinda?, its implied I believe, ringou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticfanfictionwriter/pseuds/fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: It’s the first Valentine's Day since Rin’s return back to Japan and he catches Gou making chocolate.





	Because Onii-chan is the one I like the most!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incensuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/gifts).



> (Inspired by [this fanart](http://ringous.tumblr.com/post/76606793827/happy-valentines-day))
> 
> This is my first fanfic in years but I'm really happy that RinGou really inspired me to start writing again, so I hope this can be a helpful learning experience. I wrote this as an actual pairing but I guess you can view this fanfic as sibling fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Also disclaimer: I don’t own Free! or its characters, if I did Gou and Rin would've had more screentime together in the anime.

Rin cursed himself for his naivety.

It didn't even cross his mind that Gou would be interested in the opposite sex for anything other than their perfectly shaped muscles. Perhaps his years away in another country must have made him forget how powerful Gou’s cuteness was and how she’d one day be a target for men to win her affections from.

She had always been cute though, whether it was at age five where she would follow Rin around the house like a little duckling or when she tackled him into a hug every New Years when he came to visit. Honestly it was only a matter of time before other guys too would see just how cute she was. So he shouldn't have been surprised to catch her making some handmade chocolate in preparation for Valentine’s day.

But he was.

Hiding behind the edge of the entryway to the kitchen, Rin scowled. Names of all his friends came to mind when he began speculating just who would be receiving her most important chocolate, the one whom she held special feelings towards. She was getting along with his old childhood friends recently and it wouldn't be too odd for them to develop feelings for her, even so many years later. After going through his list of friends, he managed to quickly narrow down his list of suspects to three people: Haru, Sousuke and Kisumi.

Sousuke was his best friend, but that didn't prevent Rin from suspecting him. In fact, he seemed pretty close to Gou considering Sousuke didn't seem to be overly friendly with people besides Rin. Just last month he had caught her wearing his jacket at his school's festival.

He shook his head.

Even Sousuke would respect Bro Code™ and not make a move on Gou even if she expressed feelings for him. ‘ _No way,_ ’ he thought. Sousuke understood how protective he was over Gou. Sousuke going behind his back to try and woo Gou wasn’t even a possibility.

Crossing him off the list, he moved onto Haru but quickly shook his head again, folding his arms across his chest. Haru was most definitely attracted to water only, Gou would be nowhere on his radar.

Rin sighed and closed his eyes.

That only left Kisumi and knowing him, he would most definitely, without a doubt, make a move on his sister. Kisumi, being the notorious flirt he was, wouldn't let something like an unwritten code amongst men get in the way of his conquests.

Frowning, Rin came out from behind his hiding spot and decided to ask her directly.

Gou was happily humming away while she poured the melted chocolate into tiny heart shaped molds when Rin began to approach her, hoping to sneak a peek at the recipient's name decorated somewhere on the treat. She looked so happy and proud of her hard work that she sported a hint of a blush. To think that she poured every ounce of her love into the delicious looking treat, made his expression turn sour.

Gou turned around, surprised by her older brother’s presence.

“Onii-chan…!” She attempted to use her body to shield the confection from his view. “W-What are you doing home on a weekday?”

“Laundry.” Rin stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling a tinge of guilt for only coming over for such trifling matters. On the rare occasion he'd stop by for a meal but the extent of his visits home stopped there, saddening both at just how far apart they'd grown.

Gou averted her gaze to the floor and let out an awkward laugh. “Is that so? I wasn’t expecting you to show up.”

 _‘Yeah considering you're trying to hide your chocolates like it's some secret_ ,’ Rin thought bitterly.

“Well, since you're here...would you mind trying out my chocolates?” Gou said, giving up on trying to hide it from him. She handed him a small spoon slightly dipped in chocolate and Rin gave it a small lick.

He frowned. It was sweet, too sweet for his liking.

Gou looked on, patiently waiting for his opinion, while Rin wrestled with telling her the truth.

With one lie he could save her from Kisumi’s clutches, preventing her from entering a relationship with him since he knew that the second Gou handed him her valentine’s gift Kisumi would happily accept her chocolates and return her feelings. The guy was a known womanizer and he'd rather give up swimming than see her date a guy like that.

On the other hand, this was the first time he had seen her go all out on a gift for someone else. She had worked really hard and it pained him to think that all of it went to waste. After looking at those innocent and eager eyes awaiting his approval, he decided against it.

“It’s fine.”

Gou pouted.

“Just ‘fine’? I’m going to need you to be a bit more specific Onii-chan!”

“‘Specific’? Specific in what way?” Rin frowned, slightly irritated. Why did he have to taste test chocolate for some other guy?

“Like if it’s too sweet, or too bitter.” Gou blushed, sheepishly looking down. “Or it’s to your tastes?” That last part uttered barely above a whisper.

“You know I’m not huge on sweets, so my opinion is useless,” Rin sighed. It was true, sweets had no place in his diet, Gou of all people should know this. Was she so blinded by her love to forget something so simple?

“No it’s super important I get your opinion!” Gou inched closer, eyebrows furrowed. “You’re not leaving until you answer my question!”

“I can’t exactly give my opinion on a chocolate meant for someone else.” Rin ruffled his hair, irritation rising. “And why can’t you ask mom or one of your swim club members?”

“Mom’s on a diet and these chocolates aren’t for Haru and the others!” Gou pouted. Why couldn’t Onii-chan just say if he personally likes the chocolates? Why was he being so difficult?! Pulling herself together she continues, wiping away the tears of frustration forming in the corner of her eyes. “I just want to make sure the person I like enjoys the chocolates I made! Is that so bad?”

Hearing Gou confirm that these chocolates were indeed for her special someone, Rin couldn’t respond. If her chocolates weren’t for his childhood friends, then they really were for—

The beep of the washing machine interrupted his train of thoughts. Before Gou can say anything, Rin turned around and left to get his laundry. Annoyed she wasn't given an answer, Gou went back to perfecting her chocolate using her vexation as fuel.

Later that night, instead of packing up his clean clothes Rin hides away in his room to sulk. He had to finally face the fact that his little sister was growing up and experiencing her first love. In the morning he decides he’ll leave before Gou, to avoid her wrath for his attitude that night. Despite the sour situation at hand, he still finds it in himself to chuckle for accounting her stubborn ways into his plan before nodding off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Although still early, Rin wakes up later than planned. He struggles packing his bags and heads to the kitchen to grab something to snack on his way to school.

However he doesn’t expect Gou to be up making two bento lunches.

“Oh, good morning!” Gou is cheerful, without a trace of yesterday’s fight in the air.

“Yeah, I uh… I, good morning.” Rin rubs the back of his neck, taken aback from the lack of confrontation he was expecting.

“If you have time, I’ll make you breakfast in a min—” Rin walks up to Gou and pinches her cheek.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Gou pouts as she rubs the hurt cheek. And even after she decided that she would put their argument from last night behind them!

“Just making sure I’m not dreaming.” Rin explains, letting out a light and airy laugh. “This is the first I’ve seen you make breakfast.”

Not sure which issue to address first, she decides to focus on his comment. “Yeah, well ever since it’s been mom and me I’ve made my own breakfast!” Gou turns her head to the side, eye closes and arms crossed. “Besides aren’t you supposed to pinch your own cheek?”

Rin chooses to ignore her question and focuses on the bentos in front of them. “What’s with the two lunches?”

Gou opens one of her eyes. “One of them _was_ for you, but since _someone_ decided to pinch me I’m thinking of eating both.”

Looking at the covered lunches in question, Rin attempts the lift the lid off the bento box but Gou quickly stops him with the swat of his hand.

“You can have it, just don’t look!” Her voice filled with determination, she clenches her fists. “It’s a surprise bento! Promise me you won’t sneak a peek!”

Not wanting a repeat of last night’s fight, Rin picks up an apple and the nearest bento box to get ready to head out. “Yeah yeah, I promise.” Gou looks happy with his answer and finishes cleaning up.

Seeing her so satisfied with his answer he waits for her at the door. “If you hurry up, I’ll walk with you to school.” Not thinking she could get happier, she makes a mad dash to get her school bag and lunch box.

 

* * *

 

As they near Gou’s school, Gou stops her brother in his tracks and pulls out a small white box topped with a red ribbon tied to it. Rin is confused before Gou explains.

“The chocolates I made yesterday...they were for you.” She hands him her gift and looks down and away, her hands covering her face but failing to hide that her cheeks were turning red. “I want you to have my most important chocolates.”

Gou looks up at him, afraid of rejection. “Will you accept my valentine?”

Rin was speechless. How many years had it been since Gou gave him valentine chocolates? Granted he had been away for many of those years, but still. Hadn’t she found someone else she would be able to give her valentine’s candy to?

“What about the chocolate for your special someone?” Rin tightens his hold onto the small package. He didn’t want to make an irreversible mistake and take this gesture as something it wasn’t. “Isn’t there someone else you like? More than you like me?”

“Absolutely not!” Gou closes in on the space between them, determined to express her feelings. “Because Onii-chan is the one I like the most!”

 

* * *

 

Lunch rolls around before Rin realizes it and he sets a brisk pace to his usual lunch spot with Sousuke upon hearing the lunch bell; spotting his friend, he drags him along so he can get to eating the lunch his sister so lovingly prepared for him.

“Someone seems eager to eat.” Sousuke teases. His lunch isnt anything extravagant—some store-bought rice balls, and tea to go along with the fish he brought from home.

“Well Gou did mention the lunch she made for me was special.” Rin announces smugly. He wastes no time opening the lid to the bento box, however he didn’t expect it to be _this_ special.

It was indeed special, packed to the brim with all his favorites: spicy beef on top of seasoned rice, a side of kimchi, a few bell peppers and a small portion of fruits. The only problem—

"Pfft!" Sousuke lets out a laugh when he sees the beef arranged into a heart shape on top of the rice and the fruits cut into similar shapes.

So this is what Gou meant by ‘surprise’.

Despite the embarrassing display however, Rin savors every bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it and has a nice Valentine's Day! 
> 
> If you have any advice on how I can improve my writing or something you liked about my writing, please feel free to leave a comment! I have a bunch of RinGou fics in my backlog that I want to finish so hopefully I can get constructive criticism to make my writing better.


End file.
